The Pocket Games
by Sandslashed
Summary: WELCOME TO THE POCKET GAMES! SIGN UP RIGHT NOW! WE NEED MORE CONTESTANTS! Rated M for adult themes, violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Cheez: Welcome to my newest thing! Yay! What this is is a Hunger Games Pokemon Version, BUT it is generation 7. Seeing as that hasn't come out when I was writing this, you can't choose a pokemon to be in the games quite yet. However, you can choose an age (12-18), gender, personality, backstory, and whatever else you would like to include (no nicknames though, they just mess me all up). You can also choose a district number (1-12), but if I get 3+ for 1 district, I'm picking myself. The districts are not typed by the way, there could be a water type and a fire type from the same district.**

 **That's pretty much all, so when generation 7 finally comes out, I have something to work on. All pokemon have an equal chance of winning by the way!**

 **May the odds be ever in your favor,**

 **Cheezbucket.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cheez: Alright, so, I had some realizations. For one, there probably aren't going to be 24 different pokemon evolution lines that aren't legendary, an Eeveelution (which I like but are too overrated, more on that later), or are too similar. So, I'm making this new and fresh! Behold, the Pocket Games!**

 **Kyurem: I'm the evil, bitchy, president of the Capitol. The Capitol is at tbe top of the food chain in the region Pokenam, where all the other pokemon regions used to live in harmony. Eventually, these regions went to war with each other, when we came to a compromise. Each region would have one representative to serve at the Capitol. Other pokemon live here under my watch as well. But the government is made up of legendaries. Moltres from Kanto, Suicune from Johto, Registeel from Hoenn, Darkrai from Sinnoh, me from Unova, Hoopa from Kalos, and Solgaleo from Alola. Together, we form the government of Pokenam.**

 **Solgaleo: Kyurem is at the very top, though. We all work along side him, mostly doing work for the Pocket Games!**

 **Suicune: Ok, so here's how you sign up!**

 **\- Pick your species of Pokemon. It can be almost any pokemon from Kanto-Alola, with a few exceptions. Firstly, the first two starter pokemon signed up will be entered. All others will be scrapped or used, just with a different pokemon. Second, we need type variety, so if you see a bunch of people picking water pokemon, they won't all be used. Third, only one Eeveelution will be allowed. Fourth, no permanent megas or any Legendary/Mythical pokemon.**

 **\- Specify the age (12-17) and gender. I don't want any nicknames, that just confuses me and everyone else.**

 **\- State your alliance mates. They won't be grouped immediatly in the story. Make sure you pm people asking them about it. When you sign up, you can say things like, "pm me if you want to alliance!" and stuff like that, but I don't want a full blown conversation in the review sections.**

 **\- Moveset. Please, only legal moves. I don't want to see a Kakuna that knows surf. Also, there are requirements for moves. Each pokémon needs at least one attack and one status move. I don't care what the other two moves are, but no move can have power OVER 100. 100 is fine, you can have one attack from power 90-100, the rest have to be status moves or lower base power.**

 **\- Stereotype. For example, are they the underdog, nerd, sports fanatic, etc.**

 **\- Tell me about their personality and backstory. The more they have in this section, the more likely they are to be in the story.**

 **\- Put anything else about them that you want here! Ex: Accessories (they can have something like a bracelet or hat, no actual clothing) sexuality, and anything else about the character.**

 **\- Pick a district. This isn't something you have to do, but if I get 3+ for any district number I'm picking randomly.**

 **The first ten reviewers will be a definite in, the others have to fight for a spot.**

 **Cheez: So I think that's about it. Make sure you read everything here, and by the way, I don't really plan to start this story for a while. I'm working on another one right now, and I'll either get this one up when I get a bunch of reviews or when Pokemon Sun and Moon some out.**

 **Hoopa: Make sure you tell your friends about this! Please, we really need a lot of reviews, or else we can't really right the story. Pm everyone you know on this website, and everyone who likes pokemon.**

 **Darkrai: Make sure you sign up!**


End file.
